life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Studios Sacramento
Transwikied from this--- Universal Studios Sacramento is a fictional Universal Studios theme park located in Sacramento, California. If this park was real, it would be the second Universal park in California. Also, if humans disappeared, what will happen to this theme park? Life After People 1 second after people Humans disappeared. 1 day after people Power grids failed, causing all of the rides in the theme park to shut down. 1-4 days after people All of the animals from the Safariworld section have got out by either escaping, they got out once larger animals broke their exhibits, their exhibits were accidentally left open by humans before humans disappeared, or were rescued and released to the wild (for small mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and invertebrates on land and in sky) and nearby waterways (for aquatic species) by feral dylanuses. 2 weeks after people All of the food in the park has either rooted away or has been eaten by rats, mice, birds, escaped animals, and others. 1 year after people Plants (including invasive plants) starts to take over the park. 15 years after people All of the structures of Safariworld section is now unrecognizable, being destroyed by native and nonnative plants. 20 years after people The stores all over the park has caved in. 35 years after people Most of the animatronics of the park have their skins peeled off by nature, leaving them unrecognisable. 50 years after people Backdraft, Shrek 4-D, The Simpsons Ride, Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York, Pokémon Quest 4D, Men in Black: Alien Attack, Transformers: The Ride 4D, Back to the Future: The Ride, and ET Adventure has collapsed. But one ride, Megaman Battle Network: The Ride refuses to collapes because of the strong and everlasting material it is made out of, so this ride could possibly last for few thousand years, maybe even millions of years. 100 years after people Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula and Universal's House of Horrors also refuses to collapse due to the strong materials they're made out of. While Rocking Rollercoaster, Godzilla: The Ride, Stage 12, Terminator 4D Adventure, Flight of the Hippogriff, Dragon Challenge, Hogwarts Express, Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster, Felix the Cat's House, Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls, Popeye's River Rapid Rescue, Yellow Submarine, Angry Birds Flight, Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem, Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn & Jake, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoons Blast, The Adventures of Bee and PuppyCat, Wubbzy's Hop-A-Long, The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster, Gafield The Ride 3-D, Jurassic Park: The Ride, Triceratops Hollercoaster, Pteranodon Flight, and Jurassic Park Discovery Centre are in dire trouble without maintainance as most rides and roller coasters in the parks have collapsed. 1,000 years after people Megaman Battle Network: The Ride, Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula, and Universal's House of Horrors are the last reminiscence of the former Universal Studios Sacramento, even their animatronics have defied decaying, this place might be visited by future sapient species and beings that will dominate our world. 2,000,000 years after people Aliens, FNAF animatronics, Yu-Gi-Oh human-like monsters, Japanese vampires, European vampires, American vampires, Bass.EXEs, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, FM-Ians, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, pan homos, sapient dylanuses, and many others have discovered Megaman Battle Network: The Ride, Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula, and Universal's House of Horrors and have learned more about what these rides were, what was their purpose, how did they functioned, etc. and the new sapient species and beings have rebuild some of the structures inside of these rides, so the rides now works again like during the time of humans, making these rides among the last man-made structures on earth. They now serve purpose not just as amusement park rides, but also as historic lamdmarks, so the sapient species and beings will try to protect and maintain these rides for as long as possible. Category:Season 7 Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Sacramento Category:California Category:Amusement Parks Category:Roller Coasters Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Animal Species Category:Domestic Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Collapses Category:Buildings that collapsed Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Universal Studios Parks